true lives of the fabulous killjoys
by kairi lexis
Summary: an in depth look at the guys p.o.v.s of nanana and sing... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Poison's P.O.V.

October 31, 2015

It's Halloween, and the guys and I don't need to dress up. It's more like dressing down for us. We get out of our skinny jeans and nylon or leather jackets, and slip on tennis shoes. This is the only time of the year that we've agreed to use our real names. I looked to Fun Ghoul, or Frank. "Happy birthday, Frankie." I said. He smiled.

"Thank you, Gerard." He replied. In turn all of the others patted him and greeted him into his new age. He was just glad to have made it to thirty-four, but you would never guess that he was that old. The Kobra Kid, or Mikey smiled.

"I think, since we are allowing ourselves to go back to the old days, we relive Frerard." He commented, jokingly. I smacked the back of his head, but Frankie always had a witty come back.

"It turns you on, huh? Me rubbing up on Gerard." Frank laughed, thrusting his hips into my butt and dodging my fist. Mikey just pressed his thumb and forefinger between his eyes. Ray sat quietly. Frank went over to him and hugged him. "Ray! You better quit being pouty or else, I'm going to kiss you." At that, a quick smile drew itself on Ray's face. Grace giggled from behind me. I turned to see the little girl that I've worked so hard to protect. She ran to Frank and hugged his legs.

"Happy birthday!" She said, sweetly. All smiles faded from our faces as Show Pony skated through the door and sat on my desk, turning on the radio so we could hear what Dr. Death Defying had to say. Grace left to get dressed, and as soon as she was gone, we all stripped right there, pulling on whatever pants were lying around. We found our boots, jackets and masks, and headed to 's Diner.

September 1, 2015

Frank was upset that his party was disrupted, but Korse had crossed into Zone 6 and brought about twelve dracs with him. "Sorry, Ghoul." I said from the driver's seat of the old Trans Am. I saw him shake his head in the rearview mirror.

"It's not your fault, Poison, but I'm ready to kill Korse. I call first dibs." He said. I smiled. Kobra laughed. We stopped by our campsite. Grace got my cat mask out of the trunk. I smiled and took it from her, putting it over my head. I looked around and finally saw a white face peek out from behind a sand dune. I pulled out my ray gun and shot. The drac fell over and the others crawled out like roaches. Korse walked out and smiled his psychotic smile. I felt a shiver race down my spine. We shot until there were four of us (Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, or Ray, and myself) and four of them. We all held up our guns and Grace turned on her radio right as NaNaNa came on. I smiled to myself. As the chorus hit we all fired. I got hit a few times and then, lost consciousness.

I woke up to see Korse and another drac, who was holding Grace. She writhed around, but couldn't get free. Korse had a white ray gun aimed at me. I swallowed hard. His voice shattered the silence of the desert. "Keep running." He seethed. I couldn't feel my body so trying to get up was useless. I watched them take Grace away. After a while, I could hear the others get up. Soon enough, I could get up and move. I told the guys what happened and they were pissed. We went back to the diner to suit up for the longest trip of the aftermath. We were going to Battery City to get my little girl.

September 4, 2015

"Poison, pull over." Kobra called from the passenger seat. I looked at him, quickly.

"Why?" I asked. He shifted in his seat.

"You need to get some rest, especially if you want to take on Korse. You've been driving for three days straight. Let me take over." He said. I stopped the car. I looked back at Jet and Ghoul, who were both sleeping after our three hour planning. Never go in without a strategy. I sighed. My little brother was right. I got out and switched with him. He drove until we got just an hour and a half away from Battery City, which is when I demanded to take over. Ghoul and Jet were awake and putting full batteries in the guns.

"Don't worry, Missile. We're coming." I said, touching the picture Kobra had taped to the dash while I was asleep. We got to Battery City and approached the BL/ind., Better Living Industries. I went into the tunnel that led to the main building the one that no doubtly held Grace. I saw a toll and some dracs. The look on my face, the look of determination, never changed as I crashed through the toll. I looked in the rearview mirror to see the dracs scramble to their feet. We got to the front of the building and got out. We walked into the building and walked into the Scarecrow unit. Missile was there alone, playing with a ball. Dracs started racing into the room and we shot them down. I hugged Missile tightly. A siren went off and the guys looked around. My eyes widened as I realized News-A-Go-Go was there and that Korse was going to be playing guard dog. We stormed out of the unit and back to the front of the building, ignorantly hoping that we could get out without problems.

Korse exited an elevator to our left, but didn't fire, immediately. He wanted us to fire first. We lead him into the open foyer and opened fire. Missile stood in the middle of the fight. We shot down a lot of dracs. I pulled the mask off of one drac, and froze. The face behind the mask was familiar, because I would see it every time I looked in the mirror. I stared at myself on the ground. I couldn't move. I couldn't shoot. What if, behind some other mask, was Ghoul or Kobra? Suddenly, Korse pushed me against the wall. Then I realized, that was a future version of me. Killing was the only thought that showed in Korse's eyes as he pulled the barrel of his ray gun up to my chin. I didn't fight back, despite Kobra's screams. The last thing I remember was a wicked smile and then a bright light.

Kobra's P.O.V.

I screamed at Poison, who was standing like a statue. Korse pushed him against the wall a shot him. I yelled and shot at Korse. A drac flanked me from the left and shot me in the leg. I stopped and Korse shot my chest.

Ghoul's P.O.V.

Kobra and Poison were dead. Missile stood screaming. I yelled for Jet and motioned to Missile then to the door. I had to save them. Poison led us here and died for Missile and I was going to see to it that she was safe, even if I don't get to see it. Jet and Missile ran out first and I shut the door behind them, locking it and staying behind. Missile tried opening the door, but Jet pulled her away, understanding why I did what I had done. I turned and started shooting. I got shot three times before I finally fell. I died knowing that Missile would be safe.

Jet's P.O.V.

Ghoul locked us out of the building, and I knew why. We were going to accomplish what we came here for, dead or alive. I led Missile to the street when the dracs crashed through the windows of the building, revealing Ghoul's corpse. I opened fire and got shot in the chest, landing on the Trans Am. I was alive enough to see Missile get in a van with Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony, heading back to Zone 6. I smiled as my world faded to black.

Poison's P.O.V

I woke up in a white room. I could hear Korse tell News-A-Go-Go that they finally got control of the Fabulous Four and that we were being woken up. Little did I know at my time of dying, that by not fighting back was playing into their plans. Little did they know, I still had control of my mind, and had my gun at my side.

**The End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Poison's P.O.V.

September 5, 2015

I acted like Korse had control of me, anytime he said to do something… I did it. I just did it to find the others. It was difficult but Ghoul and I met up in the Scarecrow unit. He was perfectly fine too. Kobra caught me in the restrooms, and Jet and I got paired in the control room. Nobody was brainwashed or anything. We all met up and made a plan, out of drac eyesight. Our plan would go into full effect as the sun rose.

Ghoul's P.O.V.

I was so excited to see that Poison and the others were alive and mentally stable. We came up with the most fool-proof escape plan ever! We were gonna bust out of here and bust some ass as we did it. Poison and Kobra looked so tired so Jet and I took them to their rooms. Poison stopped me before I could leave. "What's up Poison?" I asked. He looked at me, sadly.

"I went down first, right? What happened with Grace? Is she safe?" he asked.

"That's something you would have to ask Jet. He was the last one with her." I answered. His face fell. I patted his back. "Just go ask Jet later." I told him. He forced a smile and nodded. I stayed in his room until he fell asleep. I finally walked out of his room, being careful while shutting the door. As I turned around I was pushed against the wall. I opened my eyes to see Korse holding me by my shoulders and a few more dracs stood as back up. I narrowed my eyes. "I just got him to go to sleep. If you wake him up, I'm gonna fry your circuits."

Korse smiled. Some of the dracs grabbed me and dragged me to the Scarecrow unit. I was thrown down in front of a Japanese woman.

"We underestimated you." She said. I smiled.

"I'd say. I thought Asians were supposed to be smart." I said and before I could blink she had her sword at my neck.

"This is not the time for you to be throwing out insults, rebel." She commanded.

"Us rebels will defeat your empire, Darth Vader." I smiled. A snarl curled itself on her lips. I felt the sword press harder against my neck. I flinched as I felt blood start to seep from my neck. She smiled as fear rose in my eyes. She looked up and moved away from me as the others were thrown down next to me. I looked over at Poison who looked way too tired to comprehend what was happening.

"Ghoul, what the…" he started, but stopped, wide eyed, when he saw the blood. "What happened?" I smirked.

"Let's just say, that my negotiation skills aren't the best." I laughed. He glared at me.

"This is serious, Ghoul." He said. The other two sat, quietly. I looked up but the woman wasn't there anymore. Poison's face stiffened. "Alright, new plan." He said.

Kobra's P.O.V.

I thought Poison's 'plan-b' was crazy, but nothing he has ever done makes sense. Jet and I followed Ghoul and Poison to the bunks where we put on drac masks and grabbed our guns painting them white to complete our disguises. We then proceeded to the control room and hid in the shadow by the extra equipment as dracs rushed in looking at the cameras and trying to find us. We ended up being able to sneak into The Lobby, but were met by an expectant Korse and News-A-Go-Go. This was gonna get messy.

Jet's P.O.V.

As we rushed into The Lobby of the B.L./ind. Building, we ran into Korse and News. I watched Ghoul and Poison since they were the master minds behind this plan, but suddenly something clicked in my head and the only thought that rushed through my mind was to kill the others.

Poison's P.O.V.

I looked at Jet and he seemed to be planning something but we all soon realized that it wasn't for our benefit. Jet kicked Kobra's knee and Kobra fell to the ground, since his knees where never that sturdy to begin with. Jet held his gun to Kobra's head and Kobra held his hands up. Jet turned to me and I locked gazes with him. I had to do something. Kobra was my little brother and Jet had been my friend since high school. I pulled my gun out of its holster and pointed it at Jet. "Poison, what are you doing!" Ghoul shrieked. I shook my head.

"I don't know!" I hollered. News-A-Go-Go laughed.

"What are you going to do, Killjoy? Kill your friend and save your brother, or let your friend live so he can kill you all?" she said.

"Shut Up!" I screamed, slowly losing my mind.

"He's got the mask on now. I'm surprised the rest of you haven't turned on each other." She was taunting me and it was driving me crazy. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I looked up to see Ghoul hugging me. He smiled.

"No homo." He laughed. I smiled and looked at Jet who stood in the same position, waiting for orders. News-A-Go-Go looked on triumphantly. I smirked.

"Hey Jet." I called. He looked at me. I charged and hugged him. I pulled my face away from his shoulder and gave him an awkward kiss. He pulled away and shook his head violently.

"Finish the Killjoys!" News-A-Go-Go yelled to him, but instead he turned and shot her with his ray gun. She fell to the ground and Korse checked for a pulse. Angered that Jet killed his master, he turned to Jet and I shot Korse. Sparks flew from Korse's open torso but he didn't die. He stood and smiled. One of the sparks hit the sprinklers and they went off, soaking Korse and frying his circuits. Korse seizured for a while and finally collapsed. We waited and let the water soak us for a few minutes. I turned to the others and smiled.

"We did it." I said. "We did it! It's all over! We won!" The guys looked at each other and smiled. They started to cheer until some dracs started to show up. We stood ground and waited. They filed in but stopped seeing Korse and News-A-Go-Go dead. They retreated and some pulled off their masks, not under News' control they had free will. Faces, human faces, looked at their surroundings. They were robots but with no open circuits, they weren't frying. We didn't bother to shoot because they weren't really our enemy anymore. They started to walk out into the streets. We just walked out with them. We found our car exactly where we had left it. We got in and one of the robots stopped in front of our car. I rolled down the window. "What's your name?" I asked. Even they had names.

"Luke." He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Thank you for saving us." He said. I saluted him and drove away. We started toward the diner. I looked back to Jet.

"So Jet, what happened to Missile?" I asked, finally getting the chance.

"She is with ." he said. I smiled. Kobra looked at him and then took Jet's gun and found a can of spray paint on the floor of the car. He painted Jet's gun back to its original color. He handed it back to him.

"That's your gun, the one that was pointed at me was white. That is not the same gun." He told Jet. I smiled at them. We all re-painted our guns.

"C'mon guys. Let's go get Missile." I said.

We all yelled, "Killjoys make some noise!" And we drove to the diner.

**EPILOUGUE**

We walked into the diner and Missile looked up. "Poison!" she yelled. She ran up to me and I hugged her. "I thought you died!" she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm here. We all are and no one is going to hurt you ever." I promised. "You safe."


End file.
